Dark Abyss
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Ness and Lucas have recovered from the first challenge that was Wolf. When a group of people called the Abyss Society appear to finish what Wolf started, the mansion is thrown into a war far worse than anything they've ever experienced before. Fighting a war on two fronts, Ness and the Smashers have to cope with a destiny in the Dark Abyss. Sequel to Cross Examined.


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing with the prologue of the long expected Dark Abyss! You all have been croaking at me to post something from it, so I said why the hell not- let's post the prologue! I updated the future story list, the story collection going from 20 and being whittled down to 6, Dark Abyss, and Lucian and the Rocket Project being the two stories after my main four are complete are close to it. January of 2015 is where Dark Abyss should really jumpstart, but it may happen a little earlier than usual, as I always find a way to do something like that with each of my stories. About the cover, it is a character in the story- you just have figure out who. It really doesn't relate to an abyss exactly, but I cant wait for you all to see what'll happen with this story. This story will not be as long chapter or word wise as Cross Examined which to be honest, could've had plenty of chapters put together. Somewhere in the 20's is where this story will take it's place. Our prologue, Waking the Beast is a flashback. Wolf won't be a main character in this story as he is now dead and all, but he will peeping up here and there as a character in flashbacks to further explain his role and to further develop the old plot. Last thing, I'll have five OC's, Rita and Quint, Nathaniel from the last story, and Kerry Crimstone in the flashbacks. My fifth OC will be central to this plot. The last, real last thing is that there will be no SSB4 characters in the story as I have planned this before any new characters were introduced. This means you'll have the same cast that were in the end of Cross Examined. Enjoy!**

**I am a big fan of flashbacks now, so a flashback is when the text is in all italics, not just dialogue for thoughts. Present events are typed normally, standard font. **

* * *

><p><em>Wolf bit his lip, the incision in his skin drawing a line of blood to then splatter on the floor. He jumped at the noise, the sound causing the deafening silence to be disrupted momentarily. He checked his watch once more, his nervousness rising with every minute that passed. Wolf Prartovach, at age 21 was about to be introduced to the Aranish project, something so secret that he had to be shoved into a five by eleven cubicle for it to be discussed. Sitting at a small table with three chairs, one facing two, the lupine waited. Rita Holland liked to take her time when it came to debriefing agents in the Abyss community about upcoming assignments. Quint Massith, her partner on the other hand, jumped into the fray whenever the time seemed right.<em>

_Wolf had been a member of the Abyss Society for two months, training whenever he could. The Lylat System was fine getting destroyed by Leon while he was away, but there would be instances where he had to go back to finish business that had been left to collect the dust back in the day. He was noticed by Rita for one of his devilish schemes he planned on Earth back in 1994, one that got him in galactic trouble. While he was hiding from three federal investigation agencies during 1995, Rita Holland transported him to Moscow, Russia to induct him into the Abyss Society._

_The Abyss Society has been around since the 100 A.D, formed by Rita's oldest family member Trajan, the roman emperor at the time. Starting out with only twelve members in its creation, it evolved into now having nearly a million members in 1995. The Abyss Society started both the Revolutionary and Civil War in America, the French Revolution, the assassination of Romanov royal family in the early 1900's, and even had a slight association of the Holocaust. Although some of the events caused by Rita's family were disastrous and downright ended in murder, they even helped stimulate the civil rights movement in America, or the breaking down of the Berlin Wall. _

_The motto of the Abyss Society, written and formulated in Latin in the time of 250 A.D is this- Nos iustorum. Et nos sumus in terris futurum est secundem figuram hostilem et collegae missi. Ordinis, praeter amentiam, non rerum novarum inspiration. Est abyss peribit, non exies inde, donec tandem in lateribus eventibus mundi ruina est. _

_In English, that translates to- _We are the righteous. We are the ones to shape the future of Earth and it's neighboring enemies and colleagues. Order, madness, revolution, inspiration. The Abyss Society will never disappear, it will stay on the fringes of world events till it eventually collapses on itself.__

__The Abyss Society will never stop causing chaos and restoring order till the entire group dissolves into nothing, something that Rita's family never intends to have happen. Wolf was brought in to help on the chaos aspect of the society, considering you can't have one unless you have the other. And, from Rita's own mouth, Wolf Prartovach was great at causing disorder and madness. __

__The door to cubicle opened up, causing Wolf to jump to his feet, sweat beading down his neck. A woman walked in, followed by a man. The woman was clad in gray and red, her coat overlaying a skimpy scarlet dress. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail, wispy strands of black falling to the side of her face. Although she was barefoot, her dress had a few strands of grey silk attached to the bottom of the material, almost resembling tails. The man was dressed in a stygian suit. Underneath that was a white dress shirt, which had a few specks of crimson dotting the cloth. A gold watch was strapped on the male's wrist, and besides the sound of the door closing, the only noise that was in the room was the resonating ticking of the watch. __

__The woman sat in the chair closer to the door, the man sitting to Wolf's left. The woman smiled wryly, her lips shining like the crisp skin of a ripe apple. The man took out a lighter from his pants pocket and a cigarette out of the small container that held a few on the table. He lit the cigarette, smoke billowing upward as the fire took hold of the paper stick. __

__The woman leaned forward, almost getting close enough to kiss Wolf on the lips. "Hello Wolf, it's been awhile hasn't it?"__

__Wolf smiled nervously, wiping his hands on his dress pants, trying to dry the sweat practically dripping off of his fingertips. "Likewise, Rita. I see that you look lovely today."__

__The man cleared his throat, pulling out the cigarette from his mouth. "And?"__

__Wolf blushed. "You too Quint. Very handsome. I'd practically kill for that suit." __

__Quint nodded, pleased by Wolf's forced reply. "Thanks Wolf. You've got to give credit where it's due." __

__Rita rolled her eyes, and lightly punched Quint in the shoulder. "Anyways... you do understand why we are here right?"__

__Wolf swallowed, for he was sure and unsure at the same time. "Yes. I believe so. You and Quint are here to debrief me on the Aranish project."__

__Quint smiled and leaned upwards to Rita's position, fingering the cigarette in his left hand. "I see you did your homework like we asked you. Always something good to do when you're a lower ranked initiate."__

__"There wasn't much to study," Wolf confessed. "All I know about the Aranish project is that it's called the Aranish project. All I have for information is the title."__

__Rita clasped her hands. "It was meant to be that secretive, because this project is something that can change the world for better or for worse, depending on how you and the other members on this case handle it."__

__Quint reached under the table and pulled out a manila folder. Placing it on the table, he opened it and then pushed it to Wolf. He grabbed it and began looking at it. "The Aranish project is about something magical." Quint said, placing the cigarette back between his lips.__

__"Aranish is the name of some outer space aura," Rita explained, seeing Wolf's confused look. "We don't know who created it or where it come from. All we know about it's origin is that it's from space. Aranish is almost like an organism when it is not inside someone. It flew here to Earth in the late 80's, only about nine years ago. The powers of this aura are phenomenal."__

__"Like?" Wolf questioned, flipping through another page of the folder.__

__"It's seen outside of an organism as this orange cloud or ball of fire. Aranish can be transferred into a host, and then the host has the ability to use the power of Aranish whenever the person wants to. Aranish, as energy; is released as balls of fire. It has other purposes such as mind control, and even the ability to cause someone to experience eternal bleeding, but those qualities are internal skills that are harder to exonerate. It lets the user have the power to make weapons out of fire from thin air, and the weapon does not burn the holder." Quint said.__

__"Let's say you were talking with a person that had this power," Rita said, creating a scenario. "In the middle of your conversation, a sword crested and made entirely of flame could suddenly appear in their hands. These weapons that an Aranish creator can make are not things to mess with, the weapons are a hundred percent lethal."__

__"So, what's my mission?" Wolf asked, looking at his two superiors in inquisition.__

__"We want you to find whoever has Aranish now, and bring them to us. We want the power for the Society, and we'll use it however we want." Rita explained.__

__"You have any idea who might be holding the aura right now," Wolf posed. "That's a tall order. With 5.5 billion people in the world, singling out just one seems quite impossible.__

__"Actually, we do know how has it," Quint blurted. "But, we really shouldn't tell you."__

__Wolf scowled. "You've got to be kidding me. Tell me!"__

__Rita and Quint locked eyes, then Rita turned to look at Wolf. "The person who has Aranish right now is your son Hirk. Wolf, your son has the power we are looking for."__

* * *

><p>Quint Massith lowered the binoculars from his eyes, pausing to check his gold watch again, the notion being probably the four hundredth time that hour. The esteemed Smash Mansion stood proudly on it's property lot. The grand cliff that led to the beach was bustling in movement as the Smashers convened with one another. The time was 9:30 P.M, on October 31st, 2014. Inside, two young boys that caused the downfall of Wolf just a year ago would be lying together in bed, watching some stupid movie or TV show. Outside, Quint would be planning their deaths.<p>

The phone in Quint's pants pocket rumbled, meaning a call was coming in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was his associate Rita. He turned on the call feature and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes Rita? I'm busy doing surveillance on Smash Mansion. Can this wait?" he asked into the phone, leaning against the tree he was hiding in.

Rita's bitter voice spoke out in stinging force. "No it cannot Quint, not this time. The sector in Alaska is saying that the Smashers are planning to leave for Greece tomorrow morning at around five. If we want to actually get the Dark Abyss mission started now, you'll have to compromise the grounds by midnight. If we take any longer than that, we won't have enough time to get everything prepared. You must act within three hours. Do you copy?"

"I copy," Quint responded, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the spherical object in his pocket. "I will act at quarter to midnight."

"Do you have the Abyss Summoners?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I do. I only have one, so I'll only use it in times of need."

"Good," Rita replied after a moment of hesitance. "I will talk to you when your mission is successfully completed. Good luck Quint. Goodbye."

Quint lowered the phone from his ear, and turned his phone off. "Goodbye Rita," he said aloud. Turning back to view the mansion, he smirked devilishly. "Hello Ness and Lucas."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! I hope this prologue was enough to peak your interest. I will not be posting the first chapter till I finish Capitol's Strike and Myths of Adventure, and until I update The Gamemaker's Plan Part II and Mortmain's Fight Club three times, the first chapter will not be published. You'll have to stay in suspense. I don't have much to say, but I'll see you next time. Please review, or check out Cross Examined if you want to read the original to understand it all. I love you all!<strong>

**~Paradigm**


End file.
